Text Talk
by theworld.isgonnaknow.yourname
Summary: Quinn wants Rachel to go to Puck's party but she doesn't want to go. Quinn finds a way to persuade her. Faberry.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**A/N: **I'm not a stranger to writing fanfiction, but this is my first time writing Faberry.

* * *

><p><span>Sunday.<span>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Are you going to Puck's party on Saturday? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Oh. Why not? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I don't mean to be rude Quinn but why would I want to spend my time surrounded by people who hate me?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>No one hates you, Rachel. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Look, I'm not stupid. I know I'm not liked, even with our fellow team mates. As well as that, the last time I checked - you didn't like me either.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>That's not true. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'd rather stay at home if that's alright with you.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It's not alright. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Deal with it.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Please come? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm not in the mood to be set up again and be the center of humiliation. Whatever your game is Quinn, just let it go. I'm not going.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I promise you that I have nothing set up for you to get hurt. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm not going.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>But why? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I wasn't invited.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I don't believe that for a second. If there's anyone Puck wants to see drunk - it's you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Was that supposed to persuade me to go?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It was worth a shot. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Why do you want me to go anyway?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Get togethers with the Glee club isn't the same without you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I can understand that. Without my voice, Glee just isn't as good.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You have a really big head. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm just being truthful.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I know. It is true. No one can sing like you, Rach. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Thank you for the compliment.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Be my +1? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I have to admit I am a little unsettled with this conversation. How did you get my number anyway?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Why? I've had your number for ages. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Under 'Man Hands'?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>No, 'My Little Star' x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Lair.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Ouch. Would you like me to change it to 'Rachel'? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes please.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Done. What are you up to? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Laying in bed waiting until I can go to sleep. You?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Oh.. would you like me to stop texting you? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It's fine, Quinn. I'm waiting for Daddy to get home.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Okay then :) I'm also laying in bed. I don't want to sleep yet though. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Why is that?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm quite enjoying texting a certain someone. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I would appreciate it if you wouldn't shove it in my face that he would rather be texting you than me.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>What? I was talking about you. Did you think I was talking about Finn? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Oh. Well. Yes, I did think that. Are you feeling alright, Quinn? You're being far too nice to me. It's making me quite uncomfortable. Are you drunk?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm not drunk, we have school tomorrow. I'm sorry that I am making you uncomfortable. :( x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I just don't understand why you are being so nice to me.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I want you to come to the party. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Damn, I thought you forgot about that.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You wont get out of it that easy, Berry. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I don't want to go. I don't drink.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You don't have to drink if you don't want to. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Isn't that the whole point of a party?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Not necessarily. I'd just like to see you to be honest. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Quinn, we have school for the next five days before the party.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Ugh, don't remind me. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I was just pointing out that you will see me over the next five days.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It's not enough. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I don't understand you, Quinn.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Please say you'll come? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'll cry. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You wouldn't.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Wanna bet? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>:) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Our conversation seems to have come to a natural end.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>There's plenty we can talk about. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That may be but Daddy has just come home.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Sooo.. I guess you'll be going to sleep now? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You guessed right. I need my beauty sleep.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Do you snore? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No, I don't. What kind of a question was that?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I bet you do. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I can assure you that I do not snore.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'll have to find out one day. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I would never fall asleep with you around.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Why not? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I would not appreciate waking up to find 'MAN' written on my hands in permanent marker or 'RuPaul' on my forehead.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I would never do that to you, Rachel. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It's not worth the risk.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'll never understood why I gave you them nicknames. You have perfect hands. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I know I have. As... interesting... as this conversation has been, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, Quinn. See you tomorrow.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Goodnight Rach. Sleep well. x<strong>

x

Monday.

Rachel stood at her locker and observed Quinn at her locker. The brunette had no idea what had made the ex-Cheerio text her the previous night, she thought it was completely out of the blue. The fact that Quinn was being nice to her as well didn't make sense. She knew there had to have been something in all of it.

Rachel was lost in her thoughts of the blonde and hardly noticed how her posture stiffened and slowly turned to face her. She was pulled from her gaze when Quinn smiled shyly at her from the other side of the school hall. Rachel frowned and swore she saw the blonde's smile falter slightly at her confused expression.

The school bell rang indicating that their next class was about to start. Rachel huffed. She hated maths. Quinn, who was still standing across the hall from her, jerked her head towards the direction on their maths class that they shared. Rachel nodded once but didn't move. Quinn sighed heavily to herself and let her shoulders slump slightly before making her way to their maths class alone.

A couple of minutes later, Rachel arrived one minute late. Quinn eyed the girl, wondering why it took her so long to catch up. The teacher glared at the back of the brunette's head as she went to sit down in her usual seat, not appreciating that she was late. Quinn rolled her eyes and took out her mobile.

_From Quinn:_**  
>She's not happy that you're late. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Quinn! If I get caught texting...<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>If you get caught texting..? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm afraid she'll kill me with her bare hands.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I can believe that. Did you see the way she looked at you when you came in one whole minute late? :p x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Why are you continuing to text me if you think she is capable of murdering me? What would Glee do without my talent?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm sure we'll manage just fine. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Bitch.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Feisty. ;) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm too young to die.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>And too beautiful. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Stop grinning.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Stop blushing. Wait... don't. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Do you get off on me feeling uncomfortable?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Totally. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You're worse than Noah.<strong>

"Miss Fabray!" the teacher bellowed, standing over Quinn just as she was typing a message back. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Texting a friend, Miss" Quinn replied casually. The teacher's face burned red.

"And do you think that it is appropriate to be texting in my classroom?" she asked. Quinn shook her head and giggled. Rachel looked on in horror as their teacher got angrier by the second. The rest of the class sat open mouthed. The teacher pulled the mobile from Quinn's hands and started to read out loud from it.

"I can't help it, you look cute when you're flustered" the teacher rolled her eyes as she spat the words out. "My Little Star? Who is that then, Miss Fabray?" Quinn glanced over at Rachel who was mumbling to herself and looking anywhere but at the scene in front of her. She smiled.

"Like I said - a friend. Now may I go to the principles office?" she wondered while maintaining her cool exterior. The teacher sighed angrily.

"Just go" she huffed, defeated. Quinn smiled sweetly at her before yanking the mobile from her hands and making a quick get away.

_From Quinn:_**  
>I assume you're glad now that I changed your name on my mobile back to 'My Little Star' x<strong>

Rachel glared at the text message before shoving her mobile into her bag without replying.

x

_From Rachel:_**  
>You're unbelievable.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>So are you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Now is not the time for jokes. I nearly had a heart attack in there!<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It got you out of most of the maths lesson, didn't it? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I never thought of it like that.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Did I do good? I know you hate that subject. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You nearly killed me, Quinn.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Such a drama Queen. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Did you get in much trouble?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Concerned, Berry? No, I didn't. Figgins just told me not to text in maths again. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Is that it?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yup. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You're lucky.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I know. :) Are you in the library? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Are you spying on me?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Maybe. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>While it is strangely flattering all this attention you are giving me, I'm also very paranoid now. I don't want you to turn into another Jacob.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I wouldn't ask you for a pair of your panties to keep me quiet about something. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That is good to know. I wouldn't let you have them anyway.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Not even if I took them off myself? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Quinn! Please stop this.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Stop what? :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You know what.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Sorry baby. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I give up. I'm going to the bathroom now. Please don't follow me.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm not really spying on you, you know? I'm in the canteen sitting with Kurt and Mercedes. They keep asking who's making me grin. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Are you going to tell them?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>If you want me to, I will. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'd rather you didn't.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You embarrassed of me, Rach? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Why would I be? I could be asking you the same question but it's pretty obvious that you are.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'd never be embarrassed or ashamed of you. I'd have no problem standing up and telling everyone right now who is making me smile. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Please don't.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You out of the bathroom yet? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Want to walk with me to Glee? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Fine. See you there. x<strong>

Quinn entered the choir room a couple of minutes later and grinned to find Rachel already in there. The shorter girl snapped her head up at the sound of someone entering the room then faced her head downwards again just as quickly. She could feel herself start to sweat slightly as Quinn strolled into the room and sat down next to her and crossing her arms with a smile on her face.

Quinn carefully reached her arm out and draped it over the back of Rachel's chair. The brunette stopped breathing for a second and slowly raised her head. Relief filled her body when she saw Finn walk into the room. Quinn giggled as she saw Rachel visibly relax.

Rachel frowned and pouted before glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Rachel" Finn smiled goofily at her. "Quinn" he nodded his head to her.

"Finn" Quinn acknowledged him, sending him a small smile. He turned his attention back to Rachel.

"So Rachel... I was thinking... maybe we could grab something to eat after Glee today?" he said to her with hope in his eyes. Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes and pressed the send button on her mobile. Rachel breathed another sigh of relief when her mobile vibrated before she had to answer Finn's offer. She apologized before looking at her phone.

_From Quinn:_**  
>So Rachel... I was thinking. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Don't take the mick.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>My big giant hands miss groping you... x<strong>

Rachel let out a small squeak.

"Rachel? Are you okay? And what do you say?" Finn asked. Rachel squeezed her eyes tightly shut and sighed.

"Sorry Finn, I can't" she replied, not missing the smug look on Quinn's face. She eyed her suspiciously.

"Can't what?" he asked. Her mobile vibrated again.

_From Quinn:_**  
>Can't what? Is he joking? x<strong>

"I don't want to get something to eat after Glee. I'm busy" she said, feeling slightly frustrated at Finn and a little at Quinn. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Tomorrow then?" his eyes sparkled as he asked. Rachel closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Take a hint, Finn" Quinn replied for her. Rachel glared at her.

"What does this have to do with you?" he frowned at her, eyeing Quinn's arm over Rachel's chair which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, yet she made no attempt to readjust the position of her arm.

"Finn, that was her not-so-polite way of telling you that I'm just not interested anymore" Rachel told him calmly.

"It's just dinner" he pouted.

"You mean a date" Quinn interrupted again.

"Finn I know you have ulterior motives" said Rachel.

"What does that even mean?" he asked. She felt like throwing her arms up in the air in defeat but Quinn beat her to it. The brunette felt slightly more vulnerable under Finn's gaze now that Quinn's arm wasn't around her and protecting her. _Weird._ She thought.

To both Rachel and Quinn's great relief, everyone else from Glee club all piled into the classroom and took their seats. The two girls did their best to ignore Finn for the rest of the session.

x

_From Quinn:_**  
>Remind me why we used to date him? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I don't want to talk about him if you don't mind.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm glad. What are you up to? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Just uploading my new music video to Myspace. You?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Oh yay, I can't wait to see it. What song did you do? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Please don't be sarcastic. The comments you've left on my videos before haven't been very nice.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yeah... I'm sorry about that. Did you not notice that I've deleted them comments? x<strong>

_From Rachel__:  
><em>**Oh... so you did. Why?**

_From Quinn:_**  
>They were horrible. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That is true.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>So what song did you do? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You'll have to wait and see. What are you doing anyway?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Fine. I'm refreshing your Myspace page. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>And I thought I was weird.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You are weird. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Everyone is weird in their own way.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>So why call me weird? :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Shut up, Fabray.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You love me really. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I can honestly say that I do not.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>:(<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No kiss?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>xxxxx<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Can I ask you something?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yes. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>While I still find all this very strange... I was wondering... are you like... gay?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Not really. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Oh... okay, then.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>In answer to what you really wanted to ask me: Yes, of course I do. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>What did I really want to ask you?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>If I fancied you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You do?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Isn't that what I just said? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Oh... well... interesting to know.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Rach. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Okay. Goodnight Quinn. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Rach? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Taking Chances has just become one of my favorite songs. You sound amazing. Goodnight. x<strong>

x

Tuesday.

_From Quinn:_**  
>Good morning Sunshine. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>How long?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>How long what? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>How long have you liked me for?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You've been wanting to ask me that since last night haven't you? A few months I guess. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes. Wow... okay. That makes no sense.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I know I've been mean to you in that time. I'm sorry. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I just don't get it.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I was in denial. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Why? I'm amazing.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Ha, you're not wrong. I'm glad you can see your amazingness. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Why did you choose now to tell me?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I wanted you to come to Puck's party. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Ugh. Why?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Honestly? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No, lie to me.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It's a set up. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Okay, tell me the truth.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I wanted to get you drunk so I could have my wicked way with you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Quinn! You can't just take advantage of someone like that. Especially me! You could have just asked.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Can I take you to bed then? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>This is why I had a plan. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You've made me even more reluctant to go to this party now.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Like I said before, you don't have to drink. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm going to continue to get ready now.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Okay. I'd never take advantage of you though, you know? I'd probably be drunk as well. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That wouldn't really make it any better, Quinn. I still have my innocence.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You're adorable. See you at school. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>See you. x<strong>

x**  
><strong>

"Quinn, what is going on with you? I heard yesterday that you got sent to Principle Figgins for using your mobile in class, now you're doing it again in my class. Why?" Mr Schuester asked the blonde with a frown. She guiltily put her mobile in her bag.

"Sorry, Sir. It wont happen again" she sighed while turning back to her Spanish work. Rachel shifted slightly uncomfortably from the other side of the room, wondering who Quinn was texting. She knew it wasn't her because she had checked her phone while Mr Schuester was talking to the ex-Cheerio.

Once Mr Schuester gave her one last look and turned back around to face the board, Quinn looked over her shoulder at the brunette who was looking right back at her with a confused look. The blonde winked at her then turned back around to write on a piece of paper. When Mr Schuester's back was turned, she threw the now scrunched up piece of paper over to Rachel who made no attempt to catch it, just stared wide-eyed at the back of Mr Schuester's head.

When Rachel decided she was safe to reach onto the floor to pick up the paper, she dropped her pencil near it for effect and picked both objects up off the floor. With her eyes still on her teacher, she opened the note then read it.

**I was going to ask you about the party.**

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head no at Quinn who was again looking over her shoulder at the brunette. Quinn stuck her bottom lip out, making Rachel bite lightly on her own. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her before hearing their teacher clear his throat and faced the front.

x

_From Rachel:_**  
>I wish you would stop trying to get us in trouble.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm doing no such thing. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Whatever. Just please stop it. I don't think I can take another episode like the last two.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm sorry. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It's okay, just please try not to text me in class again.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I can't make any promises. By the way, you look really pretty right now, Rach. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You are actually starting to freak me out a little bit now, Quinn. Please don't tell me you have sunk to Jacob's level. I swear he sits in the tree outside my bedroom window.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>If you ever get any proof of that, I'll kill him. I'm out shopping with mom. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Really? Or are you just hiding behind a shelf somewhere?<strong>

"Judy!" Rachel's father called out. The brunette looked at her daddy then in the direction he was now walking in. In front of them were two blondes walking towards them. She recognized them immediately. The smaller of the blondes smiled sheepishly.

"Leroy! Hiram! It's so lovely to see you. It feels like it has been forever" Quinn's mother said, giving both the men a tight hug each. Rachel's eyebrows shot up her head, she had no idea her fathers were friendly with Quinn's mom. Her admirer rolled her eyes at the display of affection happening in front of them.

"And Rachel" the older woman smiled down at her, holding her hand out. "I saw you sing last year. You were brilliant. Quinnie couldn't stop going on about you and that voice of yours just now!" Rachel shook hands with the over-enthusiastic woman.

"Th-thank you, Mrs Fabray. That is very kind of you to say" the young brunette smiled before turning her attention back to Quinn and tilted her head a little to ask what all that was about. Quinn shrugged with a grin.

x

_From Rachel:_**  
>Now I know where you get all your crazy from.<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Mom gets her crazy from years of alcohol abuse. I get my crazy from you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>From me?<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yeah... I'm crazy about you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I am finding myself blushing more and more at these texts. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Is that a good thing? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Maybe. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm going to take it as a good thing. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Okay. Are you busy? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>No, why? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I was wondering if you could help me choose a song to sing tonight for my Myspace page? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I have the perfect song to do. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Go on? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Rihanna's S&amp;M. Make sure you do a dance with it, too. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Quinn! I'm being serious here. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>So am I. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>There is no way I am ever singing that song and definitely not ever dancing to it. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Oh well, I tried. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm sorry your 'trying' didn't get you anywhere. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It would be really sexy though. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm going to ignore that comment. Should I pick a song myself? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>No. Please will you sing Cheryl Cole's Parachute for me? I was only joking about the S&amp;M thing. I know you wouldn't feel comfortable with it. But please this song? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It sounds like a good idea. Does it mean something to you? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It does. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>What? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It doesn't matter. :) Will you sing it then? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I will. It might take me a while. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Okay. Can't wait to see it. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Done yet? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Done yet, Rach? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Wow, this is taking a while. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Are you doing S&amp;M as well? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Rachel! x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It's been an hour! It's a three minute song! x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm going for a shower. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Are you still not done? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm starting to feel like Jacob. I apologize. I'll leave you now until you text me back. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Where is your patience? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Finally! I have patience but you took two hours! x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm a perfectionist, Quinn. It needed to be perfect. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Your voice and performances are as perfect as you are. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I know my singing is perfect but there were a lot of little things I wanted to change. The only thing I have not bothered to change is moving my mobile off screen. It's in the background constantly flashing indicating that I have a lot of texts. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Why didn't you change that? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It looks like I have friends. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You do have friends though. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Quinn, the only people in our school that I can consider as friends are Kurt, Tina, Noah, Finn and you... I think. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'd be a little hurt if you didn't consider me as a friend. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That's okay then. You are my friend, Quinn. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I can't take the smile off of my face right now. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I wouldn't expect anything less as you have a romantic interest in me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Romantic interest? I just want to fuck you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>QUINN!<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I like it when you scream my name. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>My face feels like it is on fire. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm joking, babe. Although the thought is... lovely... to say the least, I do have more feelings for you than that. I'm not like Puck. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Could have fooled me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You do know I feel more for you, right? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes, Quinn. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Good. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>What are you doing then? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Nothing. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Are you okay? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yes. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You didn't reply for a bit and now you're all quiet. Is it because I haven't said that I feel the same? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Oh no, it's nothing to do with that. I didn't expect you to. :) I just watched your video and it's a possibility that I might be... you know... crying a little. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I didn't mean to make you cry. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>This song is perfect. Your voice is perfect. You're perfect. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Thank you, Quinn. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm going to go to sleep now if that's okay. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Of course! Again, I'm sorry for making you cry. Sleep well. Goodnight. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Sweet dreams, my little star. x<strong>

x_**  
><strong>_

Wednesday.

_From Quinn:_**  
>Morning! x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Good morning, Quinn. How are you today? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Definitely got up on the right side of the bed today. :) How are you? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Good, I'm glad. I'm fine, thank you. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You know what I'm going to ask, don't you? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Noah's party? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You know me so well. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You're not going to give up with this, are you? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>No. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'll think about it. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yay! Thanks for considering it. :) I got up a little later than usual today so I'm going to have to rush around to get ready. I'll see you at school? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes, you will. See you then. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>xx<strong>

x**  
><strong>

Rachel and Quinn were once again having a small staring competition during the short break between classes from one side of the hall to the other by their own lockers. A small smile graced each of their faces. The brunette thought she might pass out yesterday from all the butterflies she was having. She'd never really thought about the ex-Cheerio in that way before until they started texting. She was being so sweet to her, she couldn't help but smile at the feel of the small tugs at her heart strings when the blonde made her feel like no one else ever had.

The two girls were pulled harshly out of their gazes when Rachel felt a sharp pain on her face. She knew immediately what had just happened. She took a deep breathe then opened her eyes slowly in the direction she was previously looking in to see that Quinn had disappeared. She felt a little relieved. She didn't want Quinn to see her like this.

She turned to her locker and got out her emergency slushie kit and headed towards the girls bathroom. She smiled to herself despite everything when she saw it was empty. She was used to everyone laughing at her but it occasionally got to her from time to time.

When she finished washing and drying her face and hair, she took her bag and headed into one of the stalls to change. She had just pulled her slushie-stained jumper over her head when she felt vibrating by her leg and knew she'd just received a text message. She breathed in deeply before taking the mobile out of her bag that was laying at her feet and read the message.

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm so sorry that happened. It wont happen again - well if it does, Karofsky is going to die. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It's perfectly alright, Quinn. I'm used to it. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Ugh, you shouldn't have to be used to it. I hate that this happens to you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You can't really say anything, you used to do it to me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm so sorry Rach. I'm trying to make it up to you. I hate what I did to you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up again. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It's fine, I deserve it and more. Karofsky deserves a lot more than that slap I just gave him. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You didn't. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I did. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You didn't have to. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>If I didn't then I would have let my anger out on someone else who doesn't deserve it. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Well... thank you. I hope you don't get in trouble for it. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Anything for you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>:) I'm going to continue to change now. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You're undressing right now? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>...yes. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Are you in the bathroom? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Don't even think about it! x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Haha, was just going to ask if you wanted any help. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm quite capable, thank you. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm sorry this happened. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I know but it's not your fault. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'll leave you to get dressed. :) x<strong>

"Well, well, well, Fabray" Santana smirked with her arms crossed, now standing in front of Quinn.

"How long have you been behind me?" the blonde asked, slipping her mobile into her pocket.

"Long enough" the Latina replied before holding her arms out after seeing the look on Quinn's face. The blonde stepped into Santana's embrace and smiled at her best friends soft side. They pulled out of the hug and sat down next to each other. "I'm glad you're not taking the easy way out by ignoring your feelings, Q"

"You know how it feels, right?" the blonde wondered, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I do, otherwise you know I wouldn't be talking all about this mushy shit. I know you love her, Q. I've known for a while. I wish I had the guts years ago to tell Britt how I felt... how I feel" the dark haired girl sighed and put her hand over Quinn's and squeezed gently.

"B loves you back though, right?" Santana chuckled sadly.

"Yeah... but Artie... ugh" the Latina brought her hand up to her mouth to keep her emotions in control. Quinn lifted her head from her shoulder and wrapped her arm around her instead and placed a kiss on her temple.

"She'll see one day, S" the blonde soothed. Santana nodded uncertainly. "She will" she assured her after seeing the look on her friends face.

"How's it going for you anyway? With Berry I mean"

"She knows I like her. I'm not too bothered at the moment that she doesn't feel the same, I'm just glad to have her in my life after all I've done to her"

"She doesn't feel the same?" Quinn shook her head. "But she's not freaking out either?" she shook her head again with a grin forming on her face.

"We're friends at the moment so I feel quite content. Whatever happens from now on... well... happens"

"Even though I still find it weird - it's Berry for crying out loud - I'm glad she's making you happy"

Quinn gave Santana another hug just as the bell went their next class. She was a little disappointed to see that Rachel didn't come into the library for the remainder of the break but she had a feeling she would take a while.

"Come on, S" the blonde said as she stood up and held her hand out to help Santana up.

x

_From Rachel:_**  
>Thank you for what you said to Finn. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm tired of him making googily eyes at you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I was tired of it, too. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>And he took my seat. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I could tell that didn't make you happy. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>He's a pain in the ass. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>He wont be bothering me again now thanks to you. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm glad you're okay with what I said, I was a little worried you'd be annoyed. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No matter how many times I told him that I'm not interested any more, he just didn't seem to listen. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm sorry if you get questioned tomorrow if we're like... you know... x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Together? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yeah. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It's not big deal really. At least it got Finn to shut up. I feel a bit weird about missing Glee though. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm sorry I dragged you out. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It's alright. I quite enjoyed watching you run around the field rather than listening to Mr Schue trying to ruin my life. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>He doesn't respect you at all. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I know he doesn't. It annoys me. I'm better than him but I feel like he's trying to stop me from doing his dream. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm sorry he makes you feel like that. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Not your fault. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Would you like me to talk to him about it? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Oh no thank you, Quinn. He has always been like this, I've learnt to live with it. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>If you're sure. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I am, thank you. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Okay. :) ...did you say you enjoyed watching me run? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You do have a very attractive body, Quinn. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Were you checking me out? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Maybe. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'll have to watch you run next time. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I have no where near the same athletic body as you do. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You have a body to die for, Rach. Make sure you wear something tight. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You're making me blush. AGAIN. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm jealous of Finn. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Why? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>He got to touch you... x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Only over the bra. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I know. He couldn't stop going on about it. I nearly smacked him. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>What? When did he tell you? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>He told everyone, Rach... he's an idiot. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm glad I got rid of him. Have you told anyone about me? I mean.. how you feel? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>No, but Santana knew. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Oh God. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It's alright. I know we fight but she's my best friend. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Will she tell anyone? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Would it be a problem if she did? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I was just thinking about you. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>She wont tell anyone. She confronted me today about it. She caught me texting you when you were in the bathroom. Told me she's known for ages. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>How do you know she wont tell anyone? You should be more careful where you're texting me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>She wont tell anyone because she knows how I feel. She's completely head over heels for Brittany. I was in the library when she sneaked up on me. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Isn't Brittany with Artie? Why were you in the library? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yeah, she is. San's heartbroken but she's good at covering it up unless she's around me and B. I was in the library waiting for you but I think you went straight to your next class. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I can't believe I'm saying this but... poor Santana. How is she really coping with it? Oh I'm sorry, yes, I went straight to English. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>She's coping by being a bitch to everyone. She's loved B for years, that's why she's been a bitch for as long as you've known her. You don't have to worry about her being mean to you anymore though. We've come to an understanding. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm happy she is taking your feelings into account. You have a very strange relationship with her but I respect it and am glad you have each other. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>She's happy that I have you. You know, like.. as a friend because you make me happy. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You make me happy, too. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I try my best. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You're doing very well. :) I'm going to go to sleep now. My alarm is set to go off in six hours! x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>No song tonight? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No, I think after my last performance I will leave it for a little while. That song has come to mean something to me now as well. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I hope the break isn't permanent. Parachute means something to you, too? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It does. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I don't get why you get up so early. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>My morning exercise is very important to me! Plus Finn usually texts me around that time when he gets up for work. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Do you think he'll text you tomorrow? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I hope not. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Me too.. I'll have to really kick off at him tomorrow if he does. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Quinn... x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yes Rach? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I don't need a parachute baby if I got you. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>There's something I really want to say to you right now but I'd rather say it in person. For now though - you give me crazy butterflies, Rachel. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>:) Goodnight, Quinn. Sweet dreams. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Night babe... only if you're in them. xx<strong>

x

Thursday.

_From Rachel:_**  
>Good morning, Quinn! x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Gaah! It's 6am! x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Five minutes past six, actually. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Smart ass. Why'd you text me so early? I'm so not a morning person. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Aaw, is Quinnie all grumpy? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Please don't call me that. My mother calls me that. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I apologize, it wont happen again. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Good. Now let me sleep. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>My my, you are a grumpy morning person! x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>If I didn't like you so much, you'd possibly die today. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep... remind me never to wake you again. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Unless you were in bed with me... I wouldn't mind getting up so early. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>What difference would it make? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'd get to hold you for a little while. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You're a romantic at heart really, aren't you Quinn? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Only when it comes to you. Now let me sleep. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Do you snore? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Fuck off. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Ha. See you at school baby. x<strong>

x**  
><strong>

Rachel sat in her Spanish class with her head resting in her hand and her elbow on the table. She was looking at Quinn who was sitting a little further in front. She sighed happily to herself. She had a crush and knew the girl who was taking her heart felt the same way about her. Well, she was sure the ex-cheerleader felt more. Maybe she was getting her hopes up in thinking that the blonde may be in love with her.

It wouldn't be totally impossible, right? What else would Quinn want to say to her in person? When has Quinn ever looked at anyone else in that way before? Rachel felt the butterflies in her belly again and had to hold her breath for a few seconds while they calmed down.

She drifted off into a little day dream where she'd get up from her seat and approach Quinn, bending down a little and wrapping her arms around the blondes shoulders. She imagined placing a kiss on her cheek as she pulled their bodies closer together and suddenly they were the only two in the room. Quinn would shift slightly, silently telling Rachel that she wanted to get out of her chair. The blonde would turn around and face her, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her up close so... their faces inches apart. She'd tell Quinn that she's beautiful then lean in a little closer so their lips -

Rachel was pulled from her day dream when she felt a vibration through the table. She quietly reached into her bag and pulled her mobile out.

_From Quinn:_**  
>You're staring. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just thinking. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Thinking about what? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You. How beautiful you are. How perfect you are to me... for me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Rach... what are you saying? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I like you. I really like you. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I really like you too. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I know. I'm not one hundred percent sure about this though, you know? You're the only female I've ever liked in that way. I know I have two dads but this is all new to me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I understand babe, I do. I'm not going to rush you. We can go at whatever pace suits you. :) if you wanted to I mean. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That would be lovely. I want you... I just need to get my head around it. I can't see it taking too long though. x<strong>

"I'll take that" Mr Schuester took the vibrating mobile from Rachel's hand, leaving her horrified and speechless. He shook his head disappointingly and looked at the mobile, reading the message. _Surely they aren't allowed to do that._ Thought Rachel. _But I guess I'm technically not allowed to have my mobile out... oh God I don't even know what the text says._

He looked at Rachel then to Quinn who was looking at him with wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed a few times before placing the mobile in front of Rachel on her desk. He cleared his throat.

"Put that away. I want to see you and Quinn ten minutes before Glee starts please"

Rachel swallowed hard and looked down at the mobile.

_From Quinn:_**  
>I want you too, Rach, so much. I'm ready when you are. :) No pressure so don't worry your pretty little head too much. :) x<strong>

She bit her lip and looked up at Quinn who had an unreadable expression on her face. The blonde nodded once to her then turned back to her work. Rachel looked down at her work but couldn't concentrate when she was too busy wondering what Mr Schuester was going to say to them.

x

_From Quinn:_**  
>Ready for this? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No. Not at all. I'm a little scared, to be honest. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'll protect you. I promise. Come on, I'll see you there. x<strong>

Not long after Quinn sent the text, she was standing in the choir room glaring at Mr Schuester while they both waited for Rachel to arrive. Quinn guessed that the girl may have been just around the corner doing a few breathing exercises.

There was a small knock on the door. Both people in the room turned to see Rachel there looking shy and small. Quinn felt a tug on her heart at how vulnerable she looked. She kicked herself for texting her in class again.

"Come in, Rachel" Mr Schuester said, using his hand to gesture into the room. Rachel nodded before taking small steps over and standing next to Quinn. She looked down at the brunette and gave her a small smile.

"Listen girls, I understand this is a time in your life where you may want to try -"

"Try what, Mr Schue?" Quinn asked, frowning at him. He took a little step back.

"Well, not try, what I mean is... well... the two of you... I respect what is going on between you both but -"

"Hold on a moment" the blonde said, looking at Rachel. The shorter girl looked up at her with wide eyes and bit her lip. She looked back at Mr Schuester. "You have no idea what is going on between us. You saw a text I sent to Rachel but that doesn't mean you should assume you know what it happening here" Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand to give her support and she almost melted. She looked down at their hands and entwined their fingers.

"I apologize but-"

"I'm not finished. I'm comfortable with how I feel. Rachel is not. I know I shouldn't have been texting in your class so I am sorry about that and it will not happen again. I... we would really appreciate it if you let it slide this time and just forget about the text, please?"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand at looked up at Mr Schuester who looked to be thinking for a moment.

"Okay. Alright. Just please don't text in my class again, both of you" he looked at Rachel. "If you need someone to talk to, I can always find someone for you"

"I have Quinn to help me with that, thank you" she replied with a firm nod after. The man looked at the two girls before moving his head to point in the direction of the seats in the choir room. They both gave him a smile and a nod and made their way over to the chairs still with their hands together. There was still a few minutes before Glee was supposed to start so they just sat in silence together while Mr Schuester looked over his lesson plans.

Rachel leant her head down slightly to rest it on Quinn's shoulder and smiled to herself when she heard Quinn humming a song. _I wont tell anyone about the way you hold my hand._The brunette gave Quinn's hand another squeeze before pulling her body away when Brittany walked into the room followed by Artie.

x

_From Quinn:_**  
>Why was this weeks assignment 'Sexy'? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I have no idea. I'm still trying to get over your performance. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Oh are you now? I feel like I'm still sweating from yours. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I did notice you looked a little uncomfortable... especially when I danced near you. :p x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I was so turned on. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>The feeling was mutual then. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I still think you should have done S&amp;M. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I might have to give you a private show sometime... x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Oh God, Rach. You have no idea what you're doing to me. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Still hot and bothered? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Like you wouldn't believe. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>If it's even half of what I'm feeling then... wow, look at us. Them performances were hours ago but we're still thinking about them. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I can't take my mind off of you... your performance. Not that I'd want to stop thinking about you anyway though. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I wanted to touch you so badly... I want to touch you so badly right now. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I was seconds away from taking you against that piano. And right now... I'd run to your house if I didn't think my legs wouldn't work if I tried to stand up right now. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Are you in bed? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I am. Are you? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes. Naked. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Oh God... so am I now... x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm not sure I can hold back much longer. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Do you mean what I think you mean? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm touching myself. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Fuck, Rach... does it feel good? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>So good. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>What are you doing right now? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Running my fingers over my clit.. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You're making me so wet. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Touch yourself. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I am. Imagining it's you touching me like this. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Am I good? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>So good, baby. So fucking good. Don't stop. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Mm Quinn, faster. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Your wish is my command. Come for me. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I will... slide your fingers inside yourself. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Oh fuck.. yes.. I'm nearly there. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm gonna come x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Fuuuck x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Oh my God... that was... wow. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Don't think it was a bit fast, do you? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No. I think I would have had to have done it even if you didn't know.. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>That's the first time I've ever screamed when I've come. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Where's your mom? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Passed out on the sofa downstairs... we're safe. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I had to put my pillow over my face and accidently let go of my mobile and threw it... ha... x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Thank God you didn't break it! x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm glad I have a lock on my door... Dad wondered what the bang was. Embarrassing. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Ha. What did you say? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Just said it flew out of my hand when I was dancing. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>That is something you'd do :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You're right, it is... but not this time. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Mm no, not this time. Thank you for that. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I was going to say the pleasure is all mine... but I think it was both of ours. :p x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>God, yes, it was. I'm so happy. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I am too. There's just one thing missing now. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>What's that? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You here next to me for a cuddle. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>One day babe if you still want it. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I really do. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'd love to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up the same way. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'd like that too. You're so adorable. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You're the only one who brings this side of me out. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Only one like ever? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yeah... you're the only one who has ever made me feel like this. I mean this side does come out around Santana sometimes but that's only because I'm talking about you. Me and her may be the biggest bitches in the school but whenever you and Britt are involved... we're completely different people. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I love all sides of you, especially this one. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>If you continue to give me a chance then you'll see it a lot. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I hope so. :) Sing to me tomorrow in Glee? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>What do you want me to sing? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Parachute. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I will, for you. It wont be half as good as your version though. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You have a beautiful voice, Quinn. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Thank you. That means a lot coming from our star. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Our star? I thought I was your little star? :p x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You are. :) That will never change. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I think we should get some sleep now. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I agree. I'm pretty exhausted. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Me too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I can't wait to see you either. :) Goodnight my beautiful little shining star. xx<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Goodnight baby. Sleep well. xx<strong>

x

Friday.

_From Quinn:_**  
>Good morning. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Quinn, it's half past six in the morning. Good morning anyway! x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I know it is, I'm just far too happy to sleep. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That doesn't make much sense. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Reality is better than any dream I could have right now. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>All these butterflies you're giving me are going to kill me, you know? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I wont let them. :) What are you doing? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Just about to jump in the shower. You? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Naked? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Quinn, who do you know who takes a shower wearing clothes? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Finn. x<strong>

_From Rachel:  
><em>**Ha, really? x**

_From Quinn:_**  
>He doesn't like his body. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>There's nothing wrong with his body. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>... x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>No one beats yours though :) It still amazes me that you had a baby... your body is still so... damn, shower time I think! x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Ha. :) I'm going to go for a jog. I'll see you at school? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world today... unless you were planning on going elsewhere? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'll be at school. :) See you then. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Looking forward to it. :) x<strong>

x**  
><strong>

Rachel made her usual morning stop at her locker to get out her books for her first lessons. She noticed there was an extra bounce in her step today and she grinned at the reason.

"Hi Rachel" the brunette turned to look at who just spoke to her.

"Hello Tina. How are you?"

"Good thanks. I just saw you and thought we could walk to English together"

"That's very kind of you, Tina" Rachel smiled and shut her locker. Her and Tina started walking slowly through the halls towards their classroom while talking about Glee and their next assignment.

Rachel stopped walking when she caught sight of Quinn leaning against the wall outside of her classroom. _She's going to be late for her class._ She thought.

"Hi Quinn, what are you doing here? Don't you have another lesson now?" Tina asked her. Rachel started walking again and caught up with her.

"Yeah, I just needed to give Rachel something" she smiled at her then turned her attention to Rachel and smiled widely. She tilted her head a little, wondering what Quinn wanted to give her. Tina nodded to her and walked into their classroom.

Rachel stood in front of Quinn and looked into her eyes, silently asking her what was going on. The blonde raised her arms and held them out, indicating to Rachel that she wanted a hug from her. The smaller girl beamed and fell into the embrace. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist as the other girl wrapped her arms around her shoulders. They both held onto each other tightly, loving the feel of them against each other until the second bell went off.

Both girls reluctantly pulled out of the embrace, immediately missing the warmth of each other. They grinned shyly at each other as Quinn took hold of the brunette's hand and kissed it before walking away to her class.

x

_From Rachel:_**  
>I haven't stopped smiling all day. Not even a slushie could ruin my mood today. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I haven't stopped smiling either. Everyone keeps looking at me weirdly but I honestly could not give a crap right now. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It felt so good to have your arms around me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It felt so right. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I completely agree. We fit together well. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Perfectly. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Do you think it's a little odd that we've done all this but we haven't actually said one single word to each other in person since we started texting? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It's different but it seems to be working quite well, right? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Totally. I feel so confident about... us, now. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yeah? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yeah. I feel ready to talk to you in person about our relationship... about everything. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Are you sure? It hasn't been long since you said you needed to think about it. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I told you it wouldn't take me long. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You really want to give us a go? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes, I'd like that. Where are you? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Great. :) I'm kind of behind you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>So you are. :) Is this okay? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>More than okay. As much as I like looking at you from behind, I love seeing you smile. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Don't comment on my smirk. I can't help it. I love seeing you smile, too. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Should I come closer so we can talk? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I have a better idea. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>What is your idea? It's not going to be a quickie in the bathroom is it? I'm not quite sure I'm ready for that in public yet. :p x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Ha, no. I was thinking... tomorrow. Noah's party. I'll come. We can sort of start then if you want? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Brilliant idea. I'm so glad you're going, Rach. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>A certain someone persuaded me to go. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I only want you to go if you're sure. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I've had all week to think about it, Quinn. That's when I've not been thinking about only you. I'm sure. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Will you be drinking? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I will probably have a couple of drinks. Drinks that I will get myself, may I add. I'm not sure I trust Noah enough to get me a drink. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Would you accept a drink from me? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes. Even though you did say you wanted to get me drunk to have your 'wicked way' with me, I trust you enough now to not take advantage of me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I would never do that to you. Let's both just have a couple of drinks for that extra kick and what happens will still be completely in our control. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Sounds good. :) ...you're staring at me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Can you blame me? You're beautiful. You're staring at me, too. :p x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Because you're beautiful... wow, we're both a complete bundle of mush on the inside. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>A good kind of bundle of mush though. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'll be your bundle of mush if you'll be my bundle of mush. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Rachel Berry, I accept. There's the bell. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I guess we should get going. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Wait for me after your last lesson? I'll get out early. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Okay. See you then. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>See you, my love. x<strong>

x**  
><strong>

Rachel linked her arm with Quinn's after she held hers out to do so. The brunette had waited for her liked she asked, but didn't question her when she was quite late. The ex-cheerleader was out of breath when she arrived to 'pick up' Rachel so she knew she got held up somehow.

The two of them walked down the nearly deserted halls of the school arm in arm and in complete silence. They both felt comfortable and content as they exited the school and started walking towards the car park.

When they arrived at Rachel's car, she stood facing Quinn with her back against her car. They looked at each other for a moment and continued to as the blonde lifted an arm and carefully moved the hair out of Rachel's face that was blowing in the wind and tucked it behind her ear. The shorter girl shivered a little at Quinn's touch.

They smiled at each other, their hearts beating faster as they leaned into one another until their lips touched. They both pulled back a little flicking their eyes open before closing them again and kissing each other slightly harder. Quinn kept her hand on the side of the other girls face, cupping her cheek gently as their lips moved in time with each other. Rachel tucked a hand inside of the blondes jacket, holding her waist and pulling her that little bit closer.

The two pulled away from each other with an eye roll and a giggle as they heard Santana.

"Yeah! Get your girl, Q!" the Latina cheered, followed by a small victory dance from Brittany. Quinn raised an eyebrow at the two. As they got closer, Brittany broke into a bit of a run and embraced Rachel making her squeak.

"Easy, B" said Quinn, patting the girls shoulder. She pulled away and grinned at her blonde friend.

"Jealous?" Santana asked with a smirk. Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"I'll catch you both up in a sec"

"Wanna give Berry a goodbye kiss?" she teased.

"Yes actually, if you don't mind" the two other ex-Cheerios grinned and linked their pinkies before walking away. Rachel took her eyes off of the two and looked back at her... _girlfriend?_

Quinn ran her thumb over the brunette's bottom lip and gasped when Rachel poked her tongue out and licked her. The taller of the two wasted no more time and leant in and placed a firm kiss on her lips. When they parted a few seconds later, they rested their foreheads against each others. Rachel nodded slowly against her. Quinn nodded back and kissed her again quickly before tearing herself away from the other girl and jogging to catch up with her two friends.

x

_From Rachel:_**  
>I don't think I've EVER felt this happy before. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I feel the same. Your lips are... uh wow, heaven. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I could have stood there all day and night kissing you. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I can't wait for tomorrow. My belly does a little flip when I think about it. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>What time is the party anyway? I'll get dad to drop me off at Noah's. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It starts at nine pm. Though I reckon Finn will already be there with Puck and be slightly drunk already. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I hope you will stay away from Noah this time, especially when you've had a few drinks. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Don't worry, I wont. I plan to stay with you all evening at night. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Good. :) Quinn... what are we? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>What do you mean? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I mean like, are we... together? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>If you want to be. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Do you want to be? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yes. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>So we're together? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yes. :) But I want to ask you properly tomorrow. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You don't have to. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I want to. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Okay. :) Look how far we've come... in a week! x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Do you think it's too soon? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Oh no, not at all. I'm just pointing it out. Two weeks ago I thought you hated me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm so sorry babe. I'm so sorry for ever treating you like I did. I'm sorry I only got worse when I figured out I liked you. Ugh, I was such an idiot. I think I'll always hate myself for what I did to you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Don't beat yourself up about it, it's all in the past now. Please don't hate yourself. Even though you weren't the nicest of people to me, the attention was always flattering. Even if a little... odd. Quinn... pornographic pictures of me in bathrooms? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>They were good pictures, right? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I would have preferred it if you kept the images in your head rather than on the walls for everyone to see... x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm sorry. I didn't even like you like that then. Wow, I must have been really deep in denial. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>And now? No denial? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>None at all. I know how I feel about you and you make me so damn happy. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm glad. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>What are you doing now? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Laying in bed and thinking about your performance today. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Did I do good? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>So perfect. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Really? I was so nervous. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It was perfect, Quinn. I had tears in my eyes. Knowing that you were singing it for me... ah, my heart exploded with happiness. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>When I sat back down I really wanted to kiss you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>If it was just us I would have beat you to it by kissing you first.. possibly before you even finished. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>It if was just us I'd have done more than kiss you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Don't tease me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Just wait until tomorrow. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Do you think we should get some sleep now? It might be a long night tomorrow. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yeah it probably will be. I think even if we tried to sleep we wouldn't be able to with all the others partying. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That is true. Right then... big day for us tomorrow. I'm nervous and excited at the same time. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Don't be nervous. :) Even though I am a bit! I'll see you tomorrow at the party just before nine? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>You will. :) Goodnight Quinn, sleep well. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Goodnight Rach, sweet dreams. x<strong>

x

Saturday.

_From Rachel:_**  
>My dads aren't happy that I'm going to a party with alcohol and teenagers. x<strong>_  
><em>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You are allowed to though, right? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I told them that I will be well looked after. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Good. :) I take it you didn't tell them that you'd be looked after by me... I'm sure I am the last person they'd let look after you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Actually, Noah is. They told me: 'Don't drink too much and take something you shouldn't. Don't be left alone with Mr Puckerman and get pregnant like that Quinn girl. Don't let Finn touch you' all the usual stuff. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Your dads don't think a lot of me really, do they? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Honestly Quinn, they don't. I told them back that I wasn't planning on drinking a lot, that I will not let Noah get me pregnant, that I will be avoiding Finn all night and I also told them that you've changed a lot. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>What did they say to that? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>They didn't believe me. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I'm sorry. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>It's okay. They're just very protective over me and they do not appreciate all the times I cried in my room because the mean head cheerleader called me names and pushed me out of her way. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Rach, you're killing me here. :( x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I apologize. I'm just saying so you'll understand that my dads won't be very welcoming to the fact that you're my girlfriend... or well, will be in a few hours. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I knew it wouldn't be easy with your dads. Again baby, I'm so sorry for everything. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I will make them see how serious I am about our relationship. I will get stressed with them and wont talk to them until they accept it... which means they'll accept it faster. The more time we spend together, they'll understand you've changed. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>I hope it'll be that easy but I will completely understand if they hate me forever. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I wont let them hate you. I don't want to tell them about us just yet though, if that's okay? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Thank you. Yeah that's fine, I wasn't expecting you to tell them so early on. :) x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Will you tell your mom? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>She already knows. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Really? How did she take it? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>There was a few tears but she can see how happy I am so she is happy as well for me. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That's fantastic, Quinn! I'm so proud of you. I didn't think you'd tell her after everything before. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Before I moved back in with her I told her that I only would if she would accept me for anything. I said stuff like if I got pregnant again, if I was gay, if I was a criminal, if I we argued... she'd still let me stay. She agreed. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>I'm glad. :) I'll tell my dads about us sometime soon. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Will you wait until... well, if you ever... you know... love me? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>That was the plan, you know me so well. :) I will fall in love with you one day if we carry on like this. You make me feel so much. I'm on a constant high because of you. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>You have no idea how it makes me feel to hearread you say that. x**

_From Rachel:_**  
>I have a little idea. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>What are you up to then? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Watching daddy make lunch. I'm supposed to be helping him but I'm enjoying texting you too much. :) x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Does he know you're texting me? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Yes. He's not questioning it though x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>That's alright then. :) I'll leave you to make lunch now though, I've got to pop into town before I start to get ready. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Aw, okay then. Enjoy your trip into town. Will you text me later? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Of course. :) Talk to you later, Rach. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Until then babe. x<strong>

x**  
><strong>

The car journey to Puck's house was full of chatter from Rachel's father about boys and alcohol. She hadn't rolled her eyes so many times all her life.

"Daddy, I'm going to this party because Quinn wanted me to. I'm not interested in getting drunk and having sex with every man in the house" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"What if it's just a set up, sweetie?"

"It's not. It's really not"

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am, Daddy. Quinn has changed and she wants me to be there tonight to spend time with me, not to hurt me"

"Your father and I are just worried, Princess. We're very protective over you"

"I'd noticed"

Leroy sighed and let the conversation drop. He tried to warn her but he knew it wasn't completely impossible that the blonde had changed her ways towards his daughter. He decided to try a different way to find out what Quinn was really like now.

"How long have you been texting Quinn for?"

"Six days"

"Has she said one nasty thing to you?"

"No, Daddy" she sighed, her eyes staring hard out of the windscreen.

"Where was Quinn when you got slushied the other day?"

"Slapping David around the face"

"Really?"

"Yes. What's with the twenty questions?"

"Where have you been at your break times?"

"In the library"

"Alone?"

"Some days. Some days with Quinn. Daddy, please stop this. Please will you understand that she has changed? I've forgiven her for everything she did to me before so you should, too"

They fell into silence for the rest of the journey. A bright smile fell onto the brunette's face when she saw Quinn standing outside Puck's house near the front car park. Rachel knew she was waiting for her.

"That's her, right?" Leroy asked, nodding his head in the direction of the ex-cheerleader.

"Yes. That's Quinn" she said as the car came to a stop. She held her breath when Quinn walked slowly to the car.

"She's very pretty" he commented.

"Yeah" she continued to smile. The blonde calmed herself quickly before opening up the passenger car door.

"Good evening, Mr Berry" she smiled, her voice a little shaky. Rachel felt a tug at her heart at how nervous the girl was.

"Evening, Miss Fabray" he said after looking at Rachel. He knew she would want him to be polite.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and helped her out of the car and didn't let go.

"Thank you for driving me here, Daddy" said Rachel while feeling more butterflies in her belly as she felt Quinn's thumb gently stroking the back of her hand.

"Go have a good time" the man smiled genuinely at her and nodded once at Quinn. Rachel used her free hand to close the car door and the two made their way into the house together. As Rachel and Quinn decided to leave half hour later than the start time, the party was already in full swing. The music was blaring, there were bottles of alcohol everywhere and there were groups of teenagers scattered all around the place.

Rachel leaned up a little and placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek. The blonde smiled widely and gestured to Rachel that she was going to get them both a drink. The smaller of the two nodded and let go of Quinn's hand.

_From Quinn:_**  
>You look so stunning tonight, Rach. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>So do you. I think I stopped breathing when I saw you in that dress. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Wanna say hello to everyone then head upstairs? Just for some quiet so we can talk? x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>Sounds good to me. :) Get another drink in half hour and take it with us? x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Yeah. :) I'll talk to you then, then! I would say see you then... but I don't think I'm going to be able to take my eyes off of you. x<strong>

_From Rachel:_**  
>At least you'll be able to save me if some guy grabs my ass again. x<strong>

_From Quinn:_**  
>Ugh, yes. I'll make sure you're safe. x<strong>

x**  
><strong>

Rachel sat down on the bed in Puck's spare room where Quinn used to stay while the ex-Cheerio locked the door. She ran her hand down the door before pushing herself away from it and facing Rachel.

"Hi" the blonde smiled.

"Hi"

Quinn took a few steps towards the girl in front of her and gestured for her to stand up. Once she was stood up in front of her, Quinn took both of her hands into her own.

"Rachel Berry... will you be my girlfriend?" she shakily asked but with a grin.

"I will, Quinn Fabray" the girl smiled back. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she squealed while swinging their arms gently with their hands still clasped together. "I, er, I got you something"

"Quinn, you didn't ha-" Rachel started as the blonde pulled away and started rummaging around her small bag.

"I wanted to" she pulled the box out and held it out to Rachel. "Here"

"Th-Thank you"

The brunette tried to calm how fast her heart was beating as she took hold of the top of the small jewellery box to open it. She took a deep breath in then lifted the lid. Inside was a little gold necklace with a star attached to it. She gasped a little and took it carefully out of the box.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much" she placed the box down on the bed side table and lifted her arms to put the necklace on but was stopped when Quinn took it from her and stood behind her to put it on for her.

Rachel felt goosebumps grow on her arms as she felt her girlfriends fingers running across her shoulders.

"There" the blonde breathed into Rachel's ear and placed a kiss on her neck. She smiled and moved her head a little, giving Quinn a better view of her neck and she placed more kisses against the soft skin there. After a short while Rachel turned around to face the taller girl and kissed her lips.

Their kiss was more confident and passionate than the ones they shared in the car park the day before. Rachel ran her fingers through her girlfriends hair with one hand while the other ran up and down her side lightly. Quinn's hand was around her waist keeping her close and the other was gently but confidently holding her thigh over the material of her dress.

Rachel took a few steps backwards pulling Quinn with her until the back of her legs hit the bed. She sat down slowly, bringing the blonde down to straddle her. A whimper escaped her mouth as their lips parted briefly when her girlfriends' dress rode up and revealed her panties.

Quinn wrapped both of her arms around the brunette's shoulders as they deepened the kiss and felt Rachel's hands running up and down her bare thighs, daring to go a little higher every time she ran them up. Quinn threw her head back when she felt Rachel's fingertips brush against the material covering her center.

The blonde jumped up off of her and pushed her down so her back was on the bed. Rachel got the message and shifted so her whole body was on bed. Her chest was moving up and down fast as Quinn crawled back onto the bed and laid lightly on top of her, resuming their kissing almost immediately.

Shifting her body again, Quinn carefully moved one of her legs up until her knee connected with the brunette's center. She whimpered a little again and reacted positively by lifting a hand and cupping one of Quinn's breasts over her dress. She could feel her nipple straining hard under the material making both girls moan lowly.

After a few minutes of feeling Quinn grind her knee against her, she took hold of the bottom of the blonde dress. She took the hint and sat up a little to pull the piece of clothing over her head leaving nothing on but her panties.

Rachel's back arched up in pleasure as she took in the sight of her nearly-naked girlfriend. She moved herself up a bit and kissed all down Quinn's neck then slowed down as she reached her chest. She looked up at the blonde who was looking back down at her, biting her bottom lip. Rachel flushed under her gaze and continued to kiss over her chest. She moved to kiss the top of each breast before flicking her tongue out to lick a nipple. She heard Quinn let out a sigh.

Encouraged by the sound, she wrapped her lips around the nipple and sucked on it gently, occasionally pressing her tongue firmly against it. Once she was satisfied with that, she moved to the other and continued to take her time giving it the same attention. Quinn's hips started moving slowly on top of her as her arousal grew rapidly.

"Baby... you're wearing too much" she growled, her voice full of want. Rachel gave her nipple one last quick nip with her teeth and leaned back, waiting for Quinn to move off of her so she could take off her dress.

She stood up off the bed and turned her back to her girlfriend. Quinn got up after seeing that she needed the zip of her dress undoing. She pushed herself off the bed and slowly brought the zip down her back. Once it was all the way down, the blonde ran her hands down her hips and pulled at the bottom of the dress making it fall to a heap on the floor.

Rachel was about to turn around but was stopped when Quinn held her in place by her hips. She stepped closer, pressing her breasts up against the girls now bare back and ran her hand up over her belly from behind. Her hips jerked forward a little when she cupped the brunette's breasts in her hands. She wasted no time in circling her nipples with her fingertips and sucked on the side of her neck.

The shorter girl placed her hands over Quinn's and grasped them to bring them down her body. She felt her heart beating so hard inside her chest as she got the blonde to hook her thumbs into the sides of her panties.

"Is this too fast?" Quinn asked by whispering in her ear and biting down gently.

"No" she breathed.

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything. I want you"

"Let's go back on the bed" she removed her thumbs from the sides of Rachel's panties and guided her back on the bed. Once they were both laying side by side, the blonde reached her hand back down to Rachel's panties. Looking into her eyes for confirmation that what she was doing was okay, she slipped her panties off of her, bringing them down her legs and discarding them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Quinn took a moment to take in the sight of her girlfriend wearing nothing but the necklace she had bought for her. Her breath hitched slightly when she felt Rachel's hands on her own panties, taking them off to join the rest of their clothes.

The two of them shifted closer to one another and kissed again. Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair as they kissed slowly. The blonde let her tongue leave her mouth and let out a whimper when it met Rachel's. Their lips and tongues caressed each others softly for some time before Quinn pulled back a little.

"Can I touch you?" she asked quietly and a little nervously. Rachel took Quinn's hand and brought it down her body until her hand was covering between her legs.

"You don't have to ask" she sighed, not once breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. They kept their eyes on each other as Quinn dipped a finger between her folds and felt how wet the brunette was. Her heart skipped a beat knowing that she was the cause of the girls arousal.

Rachel bent her knee upwards allowing Quinn more access to her as they kissed again. The ex-cheerleader added another finger to her first when she felt her clit under her finger tip and circled the bud firmly. Low groans left Rachel's throat as the taller girl continued her movements.

The brunette tapped on Quinn's knee indicating to her that she want her to get into the same position as she was in. Once she was, Rachel carefully mirrored what Quinn was doing to herself on her making her moan into her mouth.

Quinn ran her fingers up and down the length of her girlfriend before stopping at her entrance.

"Will it hurt you?" she asked softly.

"No" came the simple reply.

Placing her lips back on Rachel's, she dipped a finger inside her and moved it in and out a few times slowly before adding a second finger.

"Oh God" the brunette moaned, biting on Quinn's lip harshly. The girl groaned in response, feeling more turned on than ever. Rachel pushed two fingers in Quinn's entrance, copying her movements and sliding her thumb over her clit. Both of their hips moved fast to build up a quicker pace, both their backs arching to meet each thrust of their fingers.

"There" sighed Rachel making the blonde's belly flip. She moved her fingers faster, wanting nothing more now then to see her girlfriend come against her. She felt a familiar feeling build up down below as Rachel kept hitting the right spot.

"Wait. I'm close" she breathed against her lips. Rachel got the message and stopped moving her hands so they could wait until Rachel was close so they could come together. She moved her sticky fingers up between them and slipped them into her mouth, sucking off all of her girlfriends juices. Quinn moaned loudly at the sight and moved her fingers inside Rachel even faster. Even though she wasn't being touched intimately, she felt like she wouldn't last much longer.

"That's it" the brunette whimpered, letting her fingers touch Quinn again, knowing she was close. They both picked up their pace between moans and heated kisses until Quinn suddenly stopped her movements, unable to carry on for a brief moment as she came, crying out and shuddering hard against her lover.

"I love you. God, I love you. Rach..." Quinn panted, her face buried in the other girls neck. Her erratic movements made her hand to continue to move, pushing Rachel to join her over the edge.

"I know baby, I know" she sighed in reply after slowly coming down from her high. They both pulled out of each other and leaned in to kiss one another while wrapping their arms around each of their bare backs. They both could feel their arousal rubbing onto their skin from each others fingers.

"I love you, Rach. I love you so much" the blonde kissed her shoulder and snuggled into her further.

"I..."

"Please don't say it back until you feel it" there was no sadness in her voice.

"Thank you" she pulled her in impossibly closer, a tear leaving her eye as she thought about the situation they were in. She was so unbelievably happy. She sniffed a little causing Quinn to pull away.

"Hey" she said, running her thumb over her cheek to wipe the stray tear away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just... so happy. You're so wonderful to me. I don't know what I've done to deserve you"

"That should be me saying that" the blonde kissed her on the nose. "You've forgiven me for so much. I don't deserve you"

"We should forget about the past" Rachel cupped her cheek, feeling a bit sad that Quinn was still kicking herself for what she had done to her in the past. "Just focus on the future and what is happening now. Right now we're cuddling after our first time together and everything is perfect"

"It so is. Maybe apart from the fact that we can still feel the beat of the music coming from downstairs. I'm surprised no one knocked on the door. Or maybe they did... I just didn't hear anything"

"I didn't hear anything either... I was a little busy" the brunette smiled shyly, watching her own fingers as they ran down the length of Quinn's body as far as she could reach without moving the rest of herself.

"Wanna cuddle a bit more then go join the party?" asked Quinn while moving into a more comfortable position where she could still embrace her girlfriend. She loved the feel of the warmth radiating off of her skin.

"Sounds good to me, baby" she smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
